Altmeri Pantheon
The Altmeri Pantheon is the set of gods worshiped by the Altmer. Derived from Aldmer ancestor worship, it focuses on a select group of spirits from which all Altmer claim descent.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles – Imperial Geographic Society Revered and Worshiped Gods Auri-El Auri-El is the soul of Anui-El, who, in turn, is the soul of Anu.The Monomyth He is the chief of most Aldmeri pantheons, frequently associated with Akatosh, and the primary ancestor for both the Altmer and Bosmer.Varieties of Faith: The High Elves He agreed to Lorkhan's plan to create the mortal plane, and then led the Aldmer against the armies of Lorkhan in mythic times, – Dialogue with Gelebor defeating him and establishing the first kingdoms of the Altmer, Atmora and Old Ehlnofey, before re-ascending to Aetherius. Trinimac Warrior god, considered by some the strongest the Aedra.The Changed Ones He led armies against the forces of Lorkhan during the Ehlnofey Wars. According to some stories, Trinimac was the one to defeat Lorkhan and tear out his heart. During the Merethic Era, according to some legends, Trinimac tried to stop the Chimer from leaving Summerset Isle, and was either eaten by Boethiah,The True Nature of Orcs or imitated by him. Following this, Trinimac was transformed into Malacath, and his followers to orcs, and used as a cautionary tale for the Altmer in dealing with Daedra. Magnus .]] Patron deity of sorcery, Magnus withdrew from the creation of the world at the last second, tearing a hole to Atherius, creating the sun and allowing magicka to flow into Mundus. Some stories consider him the architect of Mundus.Before the Ages of Man – Aicantar of ShimereneLoremaster's Archive: Mysteries Of The Mundus Stones Syrabane An Aldmeri god-ancestor of magic, also known as the Apprentices' God, Syrabane aided Bendu Olo in the Fall of the Sload.The Tale of Syrabane Through use of a magical ring, Syrabane saved many from the scourge of the Thrassian Plague.Famed Artifacts of Tamriel Y'ffre Although primarily associated with the Bosmer, Y'ffre forms part of the Altmeri pantheon, although its precise role and associations for the Altmer are unclear. Mara As in other cultures, Mara is known as a goddess of fertility and love, with little information available to distinguish her specific depiction in the Altmeri pantheon. Xarxes Xarxes began as a scribe to Auri-El, and has kept track of all Aldmeri accomplishments since the beginning of time. Others indicate that he was an Aldmer pries who ascended to divinity. Also known as the One Who Watches,The Everscriven Tome he is the keeper of merish genealogies, and as such is a keeper of status and social stability for the Altmer.Tu'whacca, Arkay, Xarxes – Lady Cinnabar of Taneth He created his wife, Oghma, from his favorite moments in history. While she is his creation, some tales indicate that he gave her some degree of free will.Xarxes and Oghma – Thandelieth Although it is not mentioned in any Altmeri legends, Hermaeus Mora claims to have given Xarxes particular knowledge, which is written in the Oghma Infinium, which implies some degree of fellowship between the two deities. – dialogue with Hermaeus Mora